


Hooray For Love

by trepidatingboarfetus



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepidatingboarfetus/pseuds/trepidatingboarfetus
Summary: I'm looking up, but the sky is deceiving....
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Kudos: 9





	Hooray For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sad Trevor drabble, post-Ludendorff/pre-2013. Hooray For Love is by Sarah Jaffe

_Memories are the finest of flowers_

_A bridge is all I have to get to you_

When all you have left behind are a few random mementos that prove that a ghost once existed as something outside of fragmented memories from your tortured mind.

When your memories are the haunting melodies that sing you to sleep, reminders of glimpses you can only kiss at night but can't hope to put your finger on during the light of day.

When you still have the number in your phone, and it no longer connects to anyone, but you played it as long as you could until his voice faded from the answering machine and then eventually from your mind.

When the only energy you have to wrench yourself from the cold, dirty ground comes from a makeshift pipe, and it makes you feel as dirty as the ground you lay on, but there's no one left to care about what happens to you now.

When you no longer care, yourself.

Hooray for love.


End file.
